Sing As If No One Can Hear You
by oakimpala
Summary: Dean sings and Fan!Cas is now a thing. Destiel


**Disclaimer - characters still aren't mine...**

* * *

Castiel strolled through the bunker. He gazed up at the high ceilings, his eyebrows drawing together every time he saw a cobweb in the corners where the walls met.

He rather liked the bunker. It was beginning to feel more like home. There were footballs dotted around in various hallways, abandoned after quick games of catch. The ratio of empty pizza boxes to pots and pans stacked up on the side was evening out.

Most of the time it was just him in the bunker. Even though they had a home, Sam and Dean would still spend days away on a hunt. When they did, the bunker was deathly silent. On multiple occasions Cas had considered acquiring several guinea-pigs but quickly realised the tiny animals would easily get lost in the bunker.

The boys had got back from a hunt late last night and had gone straight to sleep. Cas tended to explore when they went to sleep. It wasn't that he didn't sleep - more of the fact he woke up after a couple of hours and could never go back to sleep.

He wasn't sure of the time. It was still too quiet for everyone to awake, though he didn't put it past Sam. He made his way to the kitchen, slightly surprised to find it empty. Everything was the same as it had been a few days ago.

He walked out the kitchen and pulled back a chair at one of the tables. He sat down and sighed. After all, there were only so many times you could walk around in circles. He looked around at the many bookshelves and debated picking a book. After a minute, he stood up and walked over to the shelves.

As he was about to pick out a book, a somewhat familiar song echoed through the bunker. Cas frowned and let his hand fall. After a moment, he decided to find out where the music was coming from. He took off down one of the hallways.

The song got louder and louder until Cas could pick out words being softly sung over a guitar. He followed the music, surprised when he ended up outside Dean's bedroom. The door was wide open. The hunter stood in the middle of the room, his back to the hallway. There was a guitar in his hands.

Cas stood, frozen in place. He stared at Dean in awe. Admittedly the angel didn't listen to much music, but when he did, it was always chosen by Dean. That meant it was normally sung by Dean too. But the casual sing-a-long voice Cas was so used to had nothing on this one.

He took half a step forward, his gaze fixed on the hunter. The floorboards made a noise under his foot, causing Dean to glance behind him. When Dean saw Cas, he visibly jumped. He yelped slightly as he struck the guitar strings with too much power, causing the guitar to fall out of his hands and hit the floor.

Dean swore and put his hand to his chest, "Dammit Cas! A little warning next time, maybe?"

"I didn't know you could play," Cas said, his eyebrows drawn together.

Dean looked away. Cas saw his cheeks reddening slightly. He frowned more, knowing Dean did that when he was embarrassed.

"You're good," Cas smiled, trying to get Dean to look at him.

Dean mumbled something as he slid the guitar under his bed. He straightened up and looked at Cas, "Did you want something?"

Cas shrugged, "I wanted to find out who was playing Lynyrd Skynyrd."

"When did you listen to Lynyrd Skynyrd?"

"When you forced me to."

Dean smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling. He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. Cas picked at the end of his sleeve slightly before sitting next to Dean.

"How come I've never heard you sing before?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean shrugged. He said nothing.

"You should more often," Cas told him, "You're good."

"Thanks," Dean's voice was barely audible, his tone bordering on sarcasm.

"I mean it, Dean," Cas said. He looked sideways at the hunter, "I mean, I know I haven't heard many people singing but you're much better than that person that was on the radio the other day. I'm sure they only sung one word repeatedly."

"That's because I turned it off before you could hear the rest of it," Dean told him, "And they weren't singing they were rapping. Or trying to at least." He glanced at the angel, "Don't worry."

"What's the difference? Am I meant to like rap?" Cas stared at Dean, demanding an answer.

"Honestly Cas, don't worry," Dean smiled at the angel, "You can like whatever music you want. Just don't expect to be able to listen to it in the car."

Cas paused, "I like you're music."

"Well you definitely can't listen to that in the car. Or anywhere else for that matter. That never happened, okay?"

Cas pouted, "Fine. But you're still good. And I still think you should sing more often. Your voice is pretty."

Dean whispered something incoherent. Cas frowned. Before he could say anything, Dean stood up.

"I'm starving!" he declared, "Coming?"

* * *

For the next week, Cas studied Dean's choice on music closely. He got bored quickly after realising the only singing voice he really liked was Dean's. His several attempts to get Dean to sing had all been unsuccessful. Though he wasn't entirely shocked as he'd repeated the same plan a few times just with different songs in different places. He'd also tried starting to sing along to a song in the hopes Dean would join him but that had done was make Dean smile and compliment _his_ singing voice and telling _him_ to sing more.

Cas slammed the lid of Dean's laptop down and yanked the earphones out that Sam had given him. Sam glanced up from his computer and looked at Cas.

"You alright there Cas?" Sam asked, trying not to smile at the death glare the angel was giving the laptop.

"Your brother is a stubborn ass."

"Tell me about it," Sam rolled his eyes then realised Cas was still frowning, "What did he do this time?"

"He's refusing to sing!" Cas exclaimed, sighing dramatically.

Sam glanced around, "Have you asked?"

Cas gave Sam a look of despair, "Yes, obviously I've asked, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "You know, he said he's gonna wash the car and he _always_ sings when he's washing the car."

Cas searched Sam's face for a hint of sarcasm but when he found none, he pushed his chair back and stood up. He all but ran to the garage.

He stopped at the top of the stairs that led into the garage. Sure enough, the Impala was in the middle of the garage. Dean stood in front of it, a hose in his hand. The water ran off the car, washing away all the dust that had been covering the car. Dean was absent-mindedly singing along to the Led Zeppelin song playing. Cas stood perfectly still and listened to Dean's voice as it filled the garage.

Cas's smile fell as he felt a tickle growing in his nose. He closed his eyes and held his hands up to his face. Before he could cup his hands around his nose, he sneezed. The sound echoed around the garage. Dean whirled around, the hose still in his hand. He swore as the water barrelled into Cas, knocking him backwards.

Cas gasped as the water hit him, taking him fully by surprise. He stumbled backwards, throwing his arms out as he slipped off the step. He winced as he hit the stairs ass first and continued to slide backwards down them. He grabbed the railing to stop his descent. His head drooped, water droplets falling from his hair onto his already soaked shirt.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He stared up at Dean, noting the concern in his eyes.

"You okay there, Cas?" he asked, trying to downplay his worry.

Cas nodded and sat up.

"Any particular reason you're here or...?"

"Sam said you sing when you wash the car..." Cas muttered, looking away from Dean's face.

Dean chuckled slightly and shook his head, "Really? That traitorous son of a bitch." Dean stopped smiling and sighed. He reached out and wiped a few drops of water from Cas's face.

Cas looked up at Dean. He caught a glimpse of something else in the hunter's eyes. Dean dropped his hand, quickly realising what he was thinking.

He cleared his throat, "Come on dude, you're soaking," he stood up and offered his hand.

Cas took it almost too quickly. When he was standing, Dean let go and starting walking down the stairs. Cas sighed and followed, limping slightly.

* * *

Sam glanced up towards the door leading to the garage after hearing a series of loud noises. He frowned, everything falling suddenly silent. He sat for a moment debating whether to get up and check what the noises were then decided against it, not trusting anything involving his brother and loud noises. He looked back to his laptop screen a second before the door swung open.

Cas limped into the room, his clothes dripping wet. Dean followed him in, a weird look on his face. Sam narrowed his eyes as the two of them made their way towards the bedrooms. He watched them all the way, thinking they were standing way too close together then remembering they did that anyway.

Sam sat and stared after them, his eyebrows drawing closer and closer together. After a moment, he was struck with some form of realization. He broke out into a grin and chuckled quietly to himself. He turned back to his laptop, still grinning.

* * *

Dean held the door of his bedroom open, allowing a sad looking Cas into the room first. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Dean went about finding something for him to wear.

He pulled out one of his old band shirts and tossed it to Cas, "Here," he looked back to the closet in search of jeans. He grabbed a pair and turned back round, falling speechless.

Cas had peeled the wet shirt off and was in the process of putting the new one on. He glanced up, realizing Dean was staring.

"You know, you say I should sing more often, but you keep _that_ hidden?"

Cas glanced down at the tattoo just above his hip, "What do you want me to do? Walk around with my shirt off at all times?"

He did a double take at Dean's reaction, not quite believing his eyes. Dean swallowed and threw the jeans on the bed.

Dean turned around, "You're still soaking," he grabbed a towel that was folded up in the bottom of his closet and threw it to Cas before facing back to the closet and pretending to tidy.

Cas dried off before pulling Dean's clothes on. He smiled, hearing Dean humming quietly to a song Cas knew. Cas cleared his throat. Dean turned around as Cas held out the towel. Dean smiled and took a hold of it. He frowned a little, realizing Cas had started humming along with him. The two locked eyes, Cas once again getting lost in the hunter's eyes. He found himself getting lost in them. He was yanked out of his daydream abruptly as Dean pulled him closer.

* * *

Sam yawned and trudged out of the kitchen, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He didn't feel like going for a run this morning so had instead treated himself to a few more hours sleep. He pulled back a chair at the table and sat down. As he took a sip of his drink, he heard footsteps.

Dean swanned into the room belting out the words to some Lynyrd Skynyrd song. He grinned at Sam as he walked past, "Mornin'!"

Sam frowned and put his mug down, "What did you do?"

Dean stopped his journey into the kitchen and turned to face his brother, "Not what, who. Anyway, why do you automatically assume I did something?"

"You're singing," Sam replied, "You never sing in front of anyone. Especially when you're sober and it's the morning."

"I'm just happy, Sammy!" Dean grinned before continuing singing the song and heading into the kitchen.

Sam shook his head as Cas entered the room.

"Morning Sam!"

Sam smiled at Cas. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the band name printed on the shirt Cas was wearing. Last time he'd checked, Cas wasn't a hard core _Black Sabbath_ fan. He shook his head and lifted the mug as Cas followed Dean into the kitchen. Dean's words echoed in his head.

 _Not what, who._

Sam spat the coffee out, realization hitting him like a tonne of bricks. He slammed the mug down on the table as he started choking on the drink.

Dean poked his head out kitchen, "You okay there, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, his eyes streaming with tears.

"I'm making me and Cas breakfast, you want anything?" Dean asked, waving a spatula at Sam to prove his point.

Sam shook his head, "You're such a good boyfriend."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Dean narrowed his eyes but went back into the kitchen anyway. Sam shook his head and smiled as Dean started singing again. Cas came out of the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee. He looked across the table at Sam.

"He's singing again," Sam said quietly.

Cas nodded happily. The two of them listened as Dean finished the song. Straight after he finished that song, he moved on to the next.

Cas smiled, doubting the bunker would ever be quite so quiet again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review :) Thanks for reading! X**


End file.
